


How To Comfort Your Girlfriend When You're Only Now Understanding Human Compassion

by gray_zelle



Series: Love And Squalezkaban: Collection #1 [6]
Category: A Series Of Unfortunate Events (Netflix)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_zelle/pseuds/gray_zelle
Summary: Esme, who's spent a lot of her life struggling to care about people, wants to change that - but only for Olivia and Jacquelyn. Her first test comes one night, comforting Olivia.#1.06 of the Love & Squaleszkaban series!!
Relationships: Jacquelyn Scieszka/Esmé Squalor, Olivia Caliban/Esmé Squalor, Olivia Caliban/Jacquelyn Scieszka, Olivia Caliban/Jacquelyn Scieszka/Esmé Squalor
Series: Love And Squalezkaban: Collection #1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592197
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	How To Comfort Your Girlfriend When You're Only Now Understanding Human Compassion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonsandRosemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsandRosemary/gifts), [msariadneoliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msariadneoliver/gifts), [kitsnicketts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsnicketts/gifts).



Esmé often struggled with caring about people; perhaps, say, a year ago, that fact never bothered her. Now, however? Living in the everloving presence of two caring, compassionate… ever-loving women?

Esmé was bothered, alright.

In the world of finance, one important rule was: make a profit. Wait, that’s not the core rule here -  _ another  _ important rule was: to earn something, one gave something. (At least, in legal transactions). 

With Olivia and Jacquelyn, Esmé was inclined to follow said rule. She was happy to take, and happy to give. Well, she wasn’t always sure  _ how  _ to give, and with every passing day, it began to eat at her.

Now she was making an effort to learn. More than she had, or wanted to before (even while married).

Watching Olivia and Jacquelyn interact was one way to learn. And a smart way, if she said so herself; Esmé’s girlfriends practically experts in the field of caring. 

One instance she observed happened on a Thursday morning - Jacquelyn burned her fingertips by jamming them in the toaster ( _ idiot _ ). 

Jacquelyn initially shook her girlfriends off, though Olivia persisted. Esmé watched it all unfold, taking small mental notes: Like  _ guide to a tap running cold water, gently tease, stand close and keep an eye on wound…  _

She hoped this was what she was meant to take in - she’d  _ hate  _ to fail a test on this (if there ever was one). 

After Olivia kissed the forming blisters, she gave Jacquelyn a hug. Esmé watched her murmur “Better?” into Jacquelyn’s hair, before accepting her nod with a smile. 

That morning, Esmé decided comforting her girlfriends couldn’t be  _ all  _ that hard. 

Her first test quite literally happened that evening. 

Esmé usually came home from work first - sometimes, if she finished early, she would hitch a ride with her coworker Maeve. Then Olivia and Jacquelyn would follow in the Chevelle, but if VFD things tied Jacquelyn up for longer, Olivia would find her own way back. Which suited Esmé; upon arriving home she took naps solely out of habit. (Waking her was apparently a bad idea.) 

That particular evening, Olivia returned first; half an hour later than Esmé, and at that point Esmé didn’t know where Jacquelyn was. 

She only noticed her absence when Olivia gently woke her. 

“Is Jacquelyn home, sweetheart?” she murmured in her ear.

Esmé stretched, sitting up to let Olivia laze beside her. Olivia didn’t move - she stayed rigid and kind of stiff, watching her girlfriend. 

“No idea, darling. Is she in a shower?” 

Olivia shook her head, and now she’d woken further, Esmé noticed the… anxiousness about her. It brought a pit to her stomach, seeing the almost haunted look in Olivia’s eyes. 

So Esmé watched Olivia grab the main living room’s phone. She carefully dialled Mulctuary Money Management’s number, which she had to murmur to remember. Then she stared at the living room’s least interesting wall, if you asked Esmé. Nerves graced her face. 

No, Esmé wasn’t liking this. 

The room’s silence let her hear the phone ring, and ring out. 

Not ready to give up - so, being Olivia - Olivia murmured and dialled the number again. This time, she left a message on Jacquelyn’s line: “Sweetheart? It’s me. Call me when you get this, okay? Esmé and I love you.” 

This was getting a tad strange. 

“I don’t think Jacquelyn’s at work,” Olivia said; before Esmé could speak, she ambled somewhat dazedly to the kitchen. She returned empty-handed.

“She might be working late,” Esmé offered. 

“But she never works this late. Not for MMM.” 

“For VFD, of course, darling. We know what would happen if Jacquelyn’s boss asked for anything after 4:58. So it’s probably some Volunteer nonsense she needs to sign a hundred forms for. She’ll be home soon.”

“I want her home  _ now _ ,” Olivia pressed, nothing but nerves in her voice. 

A year ago, depending on the person, Esmé wouldn’t have mused over fixing this problem. Right now, though? In this situation, either she or Olivia needed to keep their head, and considering her girlfriend’s state, it would have to be Esmé. So, she tried her hardest to think. She tried harder than she had at work all day.

Olivia gave her no time to think. After getting the same result from calling MMM, Olivia quite literally dropped the phone. Her fingers were shaking, and as she slipped onto the couch, Esmé noticed the paleness of her face. 

“Something’s wrong,” she whispered. “Something  _ has  _ to be wrong.” 

Esmé shifted closer, pondering what to say next. “Why do you think that?” 

Olivia gave a stiff chuckle. “It’s… No, it’s nonsense.”

“What is it, darling?” 

“It might not be anything, so don’t, I guess, take it seriously. But the other night, I had a nightmare about a fire Jacquelyn fought. It got out of control, and…” Olivia tensed up, hugging her knees. “Her burns… all up her arms, and down her shoulders… they were horrible. I could hardly look at them. And Jacquelyn was in so much pain, so  _ much _ , and I… I couldn’t do anything. It all seemed so real, Esmé… Now I don’t know what to do.” 

That made two of them. 

Tears were brimming in Olivia’s eyes, behind her glasses. They left Esmé paralysed. She wanted to help, but…

She could cheat on this test, right?

“What do I do?”

Olivia looked up, giving a soft “Hmm?” 

“What do I do? To help? Like Jacquelyn does for you. How do I do that, Olivia?” 

Olivia now understood, and nodded. After a moment, she murmured, “Wrap your arms around me.” 

Esmé did as she was told, letting Olivia half fall into her embrace. It didn’t take long for her to settle, and get comfortable for now.

“Then what?” 

“Take one hand and run your palm down my back. Slowly. Then-” Olivia shifted, her hand gracing Esmé’s blouse. “Let me have your other hand.”

This new position was awkward at first, yet Esmé got used to it as time passed. Olivia seemed at home in her arms, which helped. 

Yet Esmé had a feeling she shouldn’t stop there. More comforting had happened in the moments she’d observed; thus, more was needed here.

Into Olivia’s ear, she whispered, “What do I say?” 

“Tell me that Jacquelyn’s gonna be fine. That there’s no need to worry. Something like that.” 

Esmé hesitated, initially - she didn’t want to lie to Olivia. But she told herself the dream wouldn’t come true. They didn’t do that. Only in stories, or in movies, or for crazy people. 

So Esmé replied, “Jacquelyn will be fine, darling. She’s just at work late.” 

Olivia nodded, seeming to believe her. 

A few minutes passed, and though Olivia seemed content in her arms, Esmé still thought she could do more. Much more. Closing her eyes, she tried to recall every gentle moment her girlfriends had shared in front of her since the beginning. Or, better yet, when they had comforted  _ her  _ thus far. 

“Would you like some tea?”

Olivia took a moment, then looked up. “Please, sweetheart.” 

She gave her more than tea. Leading her to the kitchen, Esmé found a plate for Olivia’s latest batch of sugar cookies. She  _ insisted  _ Olivia ate them, even before dinner.

“They could  _ be  _ dinner if-” 

“Definitely not,” Olivia replied; she was smiling, at least.

“What, you’ve never had sweet things for dinner before?” 

“Maybe once or twice. But it’s hardly healthy, so-” 

“Open up, darling.” 

Olivia relented, chuckling as Esmé fed her. It was a little strange, but Esmé rolled with it, since now, colour had returned to Olivia’s face. 

Her cheeks seemed to pink when Esmé wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Back on the couch, Olivia snuggled closer than before, a hand finding her girlfriend’s. She took her own cookies from the plate with the other. 

Nothing was really said for a while. If Esmé listened hard enough, she could hear traffic below - though that used a  _ lot  _ of effort she preferred to give to Olivia.

Silence, while occupying a room with someone she loved, was somewhat alien to her. Esmé usually scared it away by talking (sometimes letting her girlfriends talk, too). So after ten minutes, it began to irk her. 

“What now, darling?” she murmured into Olivia’s hair.

“...Hm?”

“What else can I do?”

Looking up, Olivia replied, “You’re doing this perfectly, sweetheart.”

“This can’t be it. There has to be something else.” Surely Esmé was forgetting something, surely the answer was right in front of her face. Then Esmé remembered one thing Olivia did when they first met- “Let me read to you!” 

Olivia almost fell to the couch, in a ball, when Esmé got up to search. Her latest book was on the desk in the library; Esmé knew it was covered in flowers, but that was it. 

Taking Olivia in her arms once more, she tried to balance both her, and holding the book. She slipped Olivia’s bookmark out with utmost care, before trying to find where she left off- no, she’d start at the top of the left page.

And Esmé read. She was soon waiting for Olivia to guide her through that, too, in case she was doing it wrong. She tried to keep her voice at a listenable pitch, then the right speed - not too slow or too fast. It was difficult at first, but she kept at it; soon, everything she read and said flowed together, like molten gold. 

Leaving Olivia content. 

Esmé soon lost track of time. She initially counted the pages in her head, feeling a sense of accomplishment, before the story caught her up, dragging her and Olivia downstream. Taking them to where Olivia was no longer nervous, where Esmé was finally,  _ finally _ , learning to care for someone she loved. 

She couldn’t help but feel proud. 

Eventually, she heard the Penthouse doors open. Boots, not heels, tapped on the floor, ambling to the living room. Olivia obviously hadn’t heard, too wrapt in the story - then she shifted, looking to the doorway. 

“Hey, babes… Esmé, are you  _ reading _ ?” 

Esmé let Olivia go; she beelined for Jacquelyn, sweeping her up in a hug so tight, it pulled at Esmé’s heartstrings.

Jacquelyn looked surprised, at first, then blanked when Olivia kissed her; her eyes closed, and she wrapped her arms around Olivia’s, lifting her from the floor. She dropped something, a duffel bag, and Esmé noticed her outfit. It was Out. Gym clothes were always Out.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ve been so  _ worried _ ,” Olivia exclaimed, holding Jacquelyn’s face. “But you’re home now, you’re safe, it didn’t happen-” 

Then Olivia stopped.

Jacquelyn said, “I was training, babe.”

“Oh, my stars. That’s right.” 

Now, Olivia’s face pinked further. Jacquelyn chuckled, before kissing her forehead, leading her to the couch and Esmé.

“Yes. I forgot. So I was worried, but Esmé helped.” Shifting closer to Esmé, Olivia kissed her nose. Then, light now back in her eyes, she murmured, “Thank you for helping me, sweetheart.”

“That’s alright, my darling. Especially now you’ve taught me how to do it.” 

“To read?” Jacquelyn teased. 

“Shut up.” 

Reaching over Olivia’s bun, Esmé pecked Jacquelyn’s cheek. Then she kissed Olivia’s, before they settled on the couch. All nothing but content. 

After a moment, Jacquelyn noticed the sugar biscuit plate - she helped herself, to Olivia’s chagrin. Esmé was quick to silence her by feeding her again.

“I mean, will having sugar cookies for dinner, for just the one night,  _ really  _ hurt?” Jacquelyn gently asked.

“It’s not nutritious enough.” 

“Or is it because you don’t want Esmé on a sugar high before bed?” 

Gently slapping Jacquelyn’s thigh, Esmé retorted, “You should quit your job and become a comedian.” 

Jacquelyn looked to the phone, then asked, “Should I call and quit now?” 

“We’ll take a flight to Vegas first thing in the morning.” 

“It’s my day off, I want to sleep in,” Olivia whined. 

“We’ll leave second thing, then.” 

Now, Olivia smirked. Nestled between her girlfriends, she got comfortable, slipping her hands into theirs. Her fingers began gracing Esmé’s knuckles. Esmé rested her chin on her hair; Jacquelyn shifted to let their heads come close to touching. 

“Is everything better, now, darling?” Esmé asked. 

“It is. Thank you, sweethearts.”

“Anytime,” Jacquelyn murmured. 

Esmé decided she’d well and truly aced this test. 


End file.
